


When A Kiss Turned Into More

by CrazyHat09



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyHat09/pseuds/CrazyHat09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doesn't even matter what happens since Nico and Will Fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	When A Kiss Turned Into More

Nico's POV

Summer heat falls on my back giving me what I'm sure will eventually turn into a sun burn where as Will, right next to me, will not get one.

"Could we maybe go over to somewhere with shade instead of staying out in this horrible sun?" I ask and Will laughs before taking my hand and dragging me over to the Hades Cabin porch. It's odd that I'm not annoyed with Will for holding my hand but I'm so oddly not annoyed.

Will grabs the skittles out of my hands and I reach over to try and get them. I furrow my nose annoyed that he took the skittles from me.

"Hey give the skittles back!"

"If you want them come and get them," Will says and when I really reach over to try and get them practically crawling on his lap he pops them in his mouth. He winks sure he's won but there's no way I'm going to let him take them and think he's won. I lean my face up to his and then press my lips to his. And then we're kissing. We kiss softly at first and then harder as I press Will into the pole that helps the cabin not collapse on itself. Will starts kissing the hollow of my neck causing my breath to stop for a second and then I moan because whatever Will's doing feels better than anything I could've imagined. His whole body seems to thrum alive against mine and mine seems to thrum back towards him. He flips me around and starts to kiss me against the wall of the cabin. He pushes me harder into the wall kissing my neck and then starts sucking on it till I moan so loud I fall back a bit and we fall into the cabin. I start to laugh and then, when Will tries to stand up and his hand presses up on my crotch to stand up and I squirm really hard under his grip.

"Oh, you like that don't you," He says in the filthiest, dirtiest sexiest tone ever. He looks down at me and I nod emphatically because gods damn it sounds amazing to just listen to him talk in that tone of voice. He presses his knee against Nico's crotch and then kisses me so incredibly hard. Will kicks the door closed with his leg and then pushes himself up on the palms of his hands and looks me up and down with his eyes in such a filthy way I can't help but start to get hard.

"God Will please just," Will presses into my crotch with his knee. "Gaah!"

"What do you want Nico? Tell me!" Will says in his teasing voice. He pulls my shirt off and starts to trail his fingers down my chest.

"I want you to kiss me, and fuck me and I want you to blindfold me and I want you to hit me and oh god I want to do what we like do usually do!" I can't think well enough at this point to tell him that I want to do all the BDSM activities we often times do.

"Usual safeword?" Will asks and I nod. He pulls back from me. "Strip," He says and when I take a moment to start unzipping my pants he looks at me with such a death glare that I look away. "Strip down, now!" I pull down my pants and pull off my boxers. I shiver as air hits my erection. Will grabs my shirt and then pulls my head up roughly but still in a caring way to blind fold me. He starts to suck on my chest directly under my belly button. I gasp and then moan loudly. 

 

"Don't you just have such dirty moans, shame you're not allowed to moan anymore," He says and then he starts to suck on my right nipple as he slithers on top of my body his other hand pressing hard and with lots of pressure against my cock. I keep my mouth shut to keep from moaning incredibly loud. I try to resist the urge to moan so loudly every single person in the whole entire camp knows me and Will are doing some kinky shit. He starts to stroke the head of my cock and I squirm at the sensation trying my best to not alert the whole camp to our illicit activities. 

"Please," I say crying out as he slithers back down my body and starts to lick my shaft with the very edge of his tongue. "Please let me moan, please Master, please!" 

"Alright, if you insist go ahead and moan." Will says and then he goes back to licking the very edge of my cock. "Now stand up," Will rolls off of me and I stand. He grabs my cock and using it leads me over to one of the beds. He uses some form of fabric to tie me to one of the bed posts my hands held much higher than my head, almost as though I am about to be tortured which knowing Will I probably am going to be. I don't feel Will's prescence around me so I assume that he's grabbing stuff. I feel something drip onto me, something burning hot and whimper freely in pain and then I feel more of it pour onto me. It's the thick wax from one of Hazel's old scented candles. My back is being covered in it and I start to wriggle around to try and move from the sensation of the burning. 

"Don't move," Will says into my ear his hot breath making the hairs on my neck raise. "I never said you were allowed to move," I can hear him shuffling, grabbing something and then I feel something hard and wooden hit against my ass. I moan loudly as the edge of the paddle hits my balls. I am so hard at this point that you could probably hit someone over the head and kill them with my dick. 

Then I feel something cold, probably a knife, scrape against the hardened wax on my back. I moan loudly. I hear the rustling of fabric and then I feel Will's cock against my body and realize that he's taken his clothes off. He presses his cock into my entrance and then when he hits my prostrate I start to moan and wriggle as I feel white flash in front of my vision from the sheer pleasure of the pleasures and tortures of having Will inside of me. I pant and moan and then he pulls out and slams into me so hard I scream from pleasure. I feel a few tears start to come out of my eyes. He smashes into me once more and this time as I scream I hear him moan too. I push myself against him trying to get even more friction out of him. And then I feel my orgasm starting to come and then I'm splurting everywhere and screaming through my orgasm and I feel Will orgasm inside of me filling me up and then he pulls out of me. 

I lean up against the bedpost and Will undoes my blindfold and envelops my mouth in a kiss as he undoes the cloth pinning my arms to the bedpost. We fall backwards onto the bed and there we lay for a while just looking at each other before we fall asleep in a mid afternoon nap.


End file.
